Under Friendly Fire
by Call Me Sarah
Summary: How will the team recover when a terrible off world incident happens to Sam? Sam whumpping. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Friendly Fire

"Take cover! Damn it, take cover!" A man of significant statue shouted above the deafening sounds of gunfire and explosions. The heat of the explosions created small beads of sweat that ran down the man's unruly grey hair and hardened face. Light danced playfully against the walls of the majestic temple as staff shots flew by his ear. "Teal'c, get to the gate and dial out!" He shouted to a large, tall, impassive man running towards the stargate. "I cannot, O'Neill! I am too far!" The large man, named Teal'c, replied. Colonel Jack O'Neill glanced around the hazy, smoke filled room. He saw his other two companions fighting the same battle, losing the same war, breathing the same smoke infested air, and bleeding the same blood. They were his family. They were his family, a family currently being pinned down by a bloodthirsty enemy waiting to take the lives of his team. He captured his second-in-command's pained eyes. Her blonde hair was matted down in dry, darkened blood. Presumably her own.

He shifted his gaze towards a brown haired, strong-willed man. The man was fighting with all that he had. Suddenly, all though in slow motion, a bullet whizzed by his face, nearly hitting him, and struck his second-in-command's body. She, Major Samantha Carter, looked shocked, and O'Neill soon realized why. It was a bullet. A sharp, painfully large, loud bullet. A bullet, not a sophisticated, painfully hot blast from a staff weapon. "MajorCarter!" Teal'c yelled uselessly as she fell to the hard, cold floor of the temple. O'Neill turned furiously; the only other person who had a bullet-using weapon was Doctor Daniel Jackson, the all-too-curious strong-willed man. Dr. Jackson's attention was elsewhere though. He was attempting to finish off the rest of the Jaffa trying to pin them down.

"Jack, we have to hurry!" He yelled as he shot another round off towards a threatening group of five. "Damn it, Daniel! Carter's down!" Daniel's eyes went wide as he turned to capture a glimpse of his fallen comrade. He expected a large, gaping burn wound, not the all-too-normal looking bullet hole. "Jack?" He yelled with as much strength as he could muster. "Friendly fire, Daniel, friendly fire."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while. I don't particularly like this chapter, but I thought you guys might want it anyways. I think my writing style has changed since I last updated and hopefully for the better. Tell me what you think! Eh, I'm sure how to format a story like this. Any tips will help.

BTW: This isn't set in any particular time. Sam's still a major though. Fraiser's alive… etc.

* * *

The other members of the SGC's premiere team quickly finished the battle for their lives and ran, to try and save one. Daniel slipped in the sticky blood of his friend. He cried out in pain, but not the physical kind.

He could see unwanted tears forming in his best friend's eyes.

He's only ever seen Jack cry once, and that was when he was drunk and told him it was supposed to be Charlie's 10th birthday.

"Damn weapons! First they kill Jack's young, innocent son, and now they've possibly killed Major Samantha Carter," Daniel thought restlessly, trying to lift himself from the clotting blood.

Jack has already reached Sam's side; Teal'c, ever cautious, was watching the perimeter for more Jaffa. Daniel ran, just catch Jack's eyes cloud over in a mask. A wall to make the pain, suffering, and love. But the pain stood out the most, even with his emotional mask in place. Daniel's eyes searched over Sam's body. It was a mess. Covered in blood, deathly pale, and unconscious was not a view he would ever want to see again.

"Her pulse is weak, but still there. Damn it! Get the first aid kit. I need to patch this up. Teal'c, how's the perimeter? We need to head back to the gate."

"I see no signs of more patrols, O'Neill."

Daniel had reached Sam's side with the first aid kit and quickly helped Jack patch up their beloved friend. Jack carefully picked her up and started running towards the gate. Daniel looked hopelessly at Teal'c, and followed O'Neill.

* * *

_GATE ROOM_

_"INCOMING WORMHOLE!"_

"What is it Walter?" General George Hammond asked.

"SG-1's IDC, Sir. Open the iris?"

"Do it. And get a medical team to the gate room; they're back too early."

Hammond ran to the gate room to watch and wait for his best team to return.

Three ripples spread across the wormhole as three manly figures stepped through it.

Only then, did Hammond notice that one member wasn't missing, but she was being carried by Colonel O'Neill.

The medics swarmed O'Neill and took his precious bundle. A bleeding bundle.

"Colonel, what in blazes name happened out there? Was she hit by a Jaffa?"

"No, Sir. Friendly fire. With all due respect, sir…"

"Go," Hammond said as he watched his best team, one on a gurney, head towards the infirmary.

He'd seen friendly fire casualties too many times, hopefully though, this one won't end in writing a cold letter to an unsuspecting family.


End file.
